This invention relates to a grommet. More particularly, this invention relates to a grommet made of a synthetic resin and used for the purpose of protectively fastening a power supply cord against a perforation bored such as in the chassis of an electric appliance for thereby ensuring insulation of said power supply cord from said chassis of the electric appliance when said power supply cord is led out of the electric appliance through the perforation bored in said chassis, also preventing the cord from possible injury due to contact with the edge of said perforation and further avoiding disconnection of said cord from the electric appliance because of a pull given to the cord.
Various types of grommets designed to provide fast attachment of cords have been proposed to date. The ordinary grommets proposed to date have a common construction wherein one of the component members is provided with a depression and the other member with a protrusion adapted to be admitted into said depression, a given cord is interposed between the depression and protrusion and, by virtue of the fact that the two members are thrust into a perforation bored in the chassis, the cord is forcibly bent in an extremely zigzagging shape between the depression and protrusion and thus fastened in position.
Grommets of the type just described, however, have a possibility that the continuity of the electric cord may be broken because the cord is bent in the zigzagging shape in a short interval of space and another possibility that the sheath covering the cord may be ripped off by the engagement between the depression and protrusion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a grommet which is capable of protecting the cord led out of the perforation bored in the chassis of an electric appliance against possible damage by the edge of the perforation and, at the same time, enabling the cord to be powerfully and safely fastened in position without exposing the cord to any excessive strain.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grommet which can easily be shaped of a plastic material by the technique of injection molding.